Crystarium Bonds
by Mr. Switch - It
Summary: What would happen if something messed up everybody's personalities? Starting at Chapter 5 of the game, something new will happen to really screw this plot up...


Crystarium Bonds

_Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy XIII. It is owned by Square Enix and other co-op companies._

_It was a regular day for the gang in Macalania Forest._

_That's Final Fantasy X…_

_Okay…Midgar then._

_Final Fantasy VII…_

_Uh…um…huh…_

_Here, let me take over._

Chapter 1 – Lightning?

So this takes place after Snow got caught, Lightning and Hope hooked up, and Sazh and Vanille went the other way. So Light and Hope are walking down the forest of mutated animals. Hope is looking around, being as brave and strong as he possibly can. Meanwhile, Lightning is as a coldhearted leader that fears nothing. They are enjoying their trek along the path, full of tourist spots that may end up killing them. While Hope is thinking of how to deal with Snow and his deceased mother, Light is just worried about keeping the two of them alive. All of a sudden, a strange monster drops out of nowhere. It's strange because it doesn't belong in this part of Cocoon, as far as everybody knows. It was some kind of weird machine kind of monster. If you've made it to chapter 10, then it kind of looks like those robot things you fight from the start, except the color is inverted. So instead of a blue light bulb, it's a red one, and its skin is a grayish black instead of a silvery gray. So anyway, it dropped out of one of the trees and cracked its head. So it was clearly malfunctioning because the sparks flying out were clearly visible.

"Hope, you ready?" asked Lightning.

"Yeah, I'm ready…" said Hope, uncertainly.

"Alright, let's go" said Lightning.

'I wish I could be as brave and strong as Light…" thought Hope.

So the battle begins with the cool fading transition. So the robot thing attacks first, but it attacks itself, doing 264 points damage. Light casts Libra and begins to check its stats.

Stats

36/300 HP

Can only attack with weak physical attacks.

Susceptible to all status ailments.

Weak to physical attacks.

Weak to all elements.

Has a special ability.

"Attack!" shouted Lighting, charging in for an attack.

"Thunder!" shouted Hope, casting the aforementioned spell.

The Thunder was a bit faster than Lightning, which is never true in nature. The Thunder slammed into the machine, killing the thing, so Light stepped back. But instead of fading away into ashes like other slain monsters, this one stood there, reacting to the Thunder technique. It stood there for 30 more seconds, and then it blew up, knocking the two out. When Hope came to, he saw Light still out cold on the ground next to him. Hope quickly got off his back and onto his hands and knees. He crawled up to her and tried to shake her awake.

"Light, Light get up!" shouted Hope as he was roughly shaking her.

Lighting opened up her eyes and looked into Hope's. Then she _cheerfully_ greeted him.

"Good Morning~!" cheered Light, rubbing her right eye out of drowsiness.

"Lighting, are you okay?" asked Hope, quite concerned about Lightning's condition.

"Yes sir!" said Light, saluting Hope.

"Oh thank god…" sighed Hope…before Lighting burst into giggles.

Hope was taken quite aback by the way she was acting. He pulled her onto her feet and casted Libra.

Stats

Changed Personality.

"That's it? What a waste of TP. I figured out that much you dumb piece of crap" said Hope, talking to the l'Cie symbol on his arm.

"Question~, where are we going now?" asked Light, very spiritedly.

"Uh, we're going to get out of this forest…" said Hope, who suddenly became the leader of this pilgrimage.

Lightning took a good look around at the scenery they were surrounded by for the last few hours. She suddenly latches onto Hope's arm.

"Ahh, scary!" shouted Light, with her eyes shut.

Although Lightning was out of his age range and way~ out of his league, his face got as red as…something red…Elmo… Hey, even though she's 21, she's still hot. Anyways, Hope sees that Light is in no condition to fight, and he sure as hell can't defend them both. He grabs her by the wrist and leads her to the nearest save station. He manages to avoid all encounters and reach the save station by the lift before the boss that looks like Bulbasaur (Aster Protoflorian). There are never any enemies near save stations so it was a save spot for them to recuperate. Hope purchased a few potions and phoenix downs just in case. Lightning, the brave leader who fears nothing, was now huddling up against Hope for protection.

"C-can we just get out of here already? It's really scary…" said Light, still clenching onto Hope's arm.

"M-maybe you'll feel better after some rest…" said Hope, slightly embarrassed to see Light so fragile and cute.

Light patted the ground with her hands.

"I don't wanna… The ground is all uncomfortable. Can I use your lap as a pillow?" asked Light.

"B-but…uh…s-sure…" said Hope.

"Yay~!" shouted Light, raising her arms in victory.

So Hope crossed his legs and Light put her head in the dip. Hope was pretty nervous, for this was the first lap pillow he had ever performed. He was nervous because he was afraid that if Light moved her head too much, some chain reactions were going to occur. Nevertheless, he sat there patiently. Light soon fell sound asleep. Before long, so did Hope. A few hours pass by without a single ambush. Soon enough though, somebody wakes up.

"Ugh…what happened?" asked Light.

Suddenly, she notices a change in her voice. It sounded familiar, but it definitely wasn't hers. Then she noticed something in her lap. A sleeping girl with pink hair, sound familiar? She looked and felt around her body. She was wearing different clothing and her hair was shorter. She plucked out a strand of her hair and saw that it was white.

"W-what is this!? What happened here!?" shouted Lightning.

With all the noise, the sleeping beauty woke up. She looked up at Lightning and the drowsiness faded into surprise.

"I-is that me?" asked the girl.

"H-Hope…is that you?" asked Lightning.

"Light?" asked Hope.

"Shit…" said them both in unison.

(A/N: I hope you enjoyed. I'm sorry this chapter was so short. I just needed a back story to continue off of. But going past the writer's block, I managed to put up an okay amount. The next chapters I will try to make longer. So for now, please review and give any advice you've got. Please look forward to another chapter.)


End file.
